Azure Streams
by DarkMignonette
Summary: A solitary night in the mountains, just a girl and her dark haired companion. Some angst, some humor, heavy romance. (Human Inuyasha x Kagome smut.) (Strong M.)


"Where could the darn thing be?"

A string of curses crossed her mind, but Kagome Higurashi held her tongue as she rummaged through her fat backpack, on the hunt for her math notes. Her fingers touched a hairbrush and some tampons, but no schoolwork. Visions of a failed test filled her head and she felt a sudden sense of panic creep up her shoulders. Had she left it at home? If so, that would be another ordeal in itself...

She rose to her feet from a crouched position and leaned over her belongings, hands still hopelessly scrambling through the contents of her bag. She sighed, shivering when the cool spring air caressed her bare leg as well as her upper thigh? The movement of wind tickled the skin dangerously close to her ass cheeks.

Shippou's sing-song tone cut through her thoughts. "Kagome! Inuyasha's staring at your panties!"

A blast of embarrassment hit her in the chest. She spun around on her heels in time to meet wide golden eyes. Her heartbeat instantly sped up and something deep in her belly tightened, all the usual feelings her hanyou companion brought out in her, topped with the burn of embarrassment. Time slowed into a tension filled, awkward moment.

After regaining her senses, she gripped the pleated ends tightly to her legs. "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha face planted into the dirt with a slam, dog ears plastered flat against his head. Shippou cackled and pointed his lollipop at the fallen hanyou. Sango sat perched against a bolder, watching the scene unfold, with a deadpan expression on her face.

Miroku erupted into a coughing fit suddenly in an attempt to cover his laughter, but Kagome didn't buy it and she doubted the others did, either. "Lady Kagome," he said, his soft, gentlemanly voice doing nothing to hide the typical mischief of his persona."How can you expect him not to look at such a lovely sight? Our companion, half demon or not, still has the base urges of a man, I'm sure."

A low growl rumbled from the silver and red form still sprawled, frozen, in the grass.

Shippou scowled, his fluffy fox tail twirling in rivets behind him. "Miroku's just saying that 'cause he was looking too."

Still clutching her skirt, Kagome felt more heat rise to her face, along with the first flames of anger. Her cheeks colored a deep deep pink. It was unsettling enough that she had caught Inuyasha staring, strange enough as _that_ was, but the fact that she had just flashed the entirety of their group made her want to scurry home to her time in the well.

Miroku sighed, feighning a look of innocence. "What can I say? Even in the service to the Buddha, I am still also only a man."

Kagome ignored the monk and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her noise, mentally counting to ten. "By the way Shippou," she said, straining for a motherly tone, despite the layer of irritation underneath it directed at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Don't go around using that word, 'panties,' it's not appropriate ok?"

The red headed kit popped the candy from his mouth and tilted his head sideways. "Ok. Why though? That's what Miroku and Inuyasha call your under-thingy's-"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha sprang up from his laying position in the grass, face scarlet, and back handed Shippou from his sitting position on a rock. "Shut up! You little shit-headed brat!"

"Hey!" Kagome snapped.

The kit squealed and scrambled over to the relative safety of Sango's arms. Enraged, Inuyasha chunked one of Kagome's thick textbooks in the direction of the kitsune and hit him square in the back, though Shippou's plush tail fur softened the impact.

"Inuyasha," Sango warned, breaking her bout of silence. "If you would have missed and hit me in the face with that giant scroll book..."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated burst of noise, a guttural sound somewhere between a snarl and a yell. Miroku winced, unfortunately the one closest to the angry hanyou. Despite her friend's outburst, Kagome noticed how his ears lay flat against his skull. Signs of a submissive, unsure hanyou, and out of character for Inuyasha. She felt a tinge of guilt for sitting him. He had done it to himself, though. She couldn't tell however if he were blushing from embarrassment or anger.

Frowning, Kagome stomped over to her sole female companion and looped an arm through hers when Sango rose to her feet. The taijiya pointed her steely brown eyes to the monk in particular, while Kagome glared at both men with as much heat as her wounded pride would allow. Inuyasha refused to meet her gaze, sitting cross legged on the ground and scowling in the opposite direction. Kagome knew that _he_ knew she was looking at him. That fact alone made her blood boil, but she refused to take the bait. Two could play that game.

"Men..." Sango grumbled. Kirara mewed happily in her arms.

Shippou climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and blew Inuyasha a raspberry. "Shippo!" Kagome said, combing a hand through her dark hair, "don't spit all over my neck..."

Before Inuyasha had an outburst again, Kagome grabbed her backpack and the two women and the little kitsune made a beeline for the nearby patch of forest. Kagome wished to enjoy her lunch in peace. The springtime in an era without cars and concrete proved strikingly beautiful, plus she needed time to recover from what just happened.

She sighed, straps digging into her shoulders. _'Oh well, Mama says it's natural for one's teens years to be weird and embarrassing. I hope that's true._

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder, her line of sight partially obstructed by Shippo's ball of fluff tail. Inuyasha sat hunched over and turned away from her, giving her nothing but his back, a cascade of silver hair and red fur from his tattered haori. Kagome swore he could rival any village farmer's best ass in stubbornness. But she hadn't imagined it, she had caught him admiring the curves of her exposed backside. And no, she had not bent over like that intentionally, but if he had truly _looked,_ then as much as she hated to admit it, she hoped he liked the view, at least.

She blushed and said nothing the rest of the walk, hoping her dear friend wouldn't notice.

 **xxx**

 **xx**

 **x**

"Have you ever made love, Kagome?"

Kagome choked on her drink. She felt the sting of carbonation in her nose and throat. Her sympathetic friend Yuka gave her a couple hard pats on the back.

Kagome sat in the middle of her three friends, the four of them nestled in the corner of a mall cafe, among dozens and dozens of teens caught up in the rush of the after school crowd. Intelligible chattering voices filled the restaurant with human made white noise. No wonder Inuyasha avoided her era as much as possible. The constant sounds of her modern Tokyo, once the normal backdrop to her school life, was every day becoming increasingly difficult to tune out, like a headache slowly morphing into a full scale migraine.

When lost among the sea of strangers, that's when Kagome's heart ached for the feudal era the most. She missed it's quiet, it's slowness, everyone's ancestors centuries away from industry and pollution, a place of green virgin forest, miles of rice patty fields in summertime.

Ayumi shrugged, wavy black hair a pleasant frame around her face. "Well I told you guys earlier that my older 'sis got engaged and moved into her fiance's house. Sorry Kagome, I was just curious. You've been seeing the same guy for a while now right?

Kagome blushed. She wished the topic of group conversation could be directed somewhere other than her own murky love life.

"Um, no I haven't...done anything."

Eri popped a fry in her mouth. "Wow I'm surprised that your boyfriend hasn't put the moves on you." the short haired girl mused, still chewing. "He sounds aggressive."

A crimson flush spread up from her collar. She had almost kissed him in her bedroom once, but Souta had bust in her room(like she had told him a million times not to do! Ugh! Brat!) and killed the mood. She hadn't brought it up or discussed it with Inuyasha sense, and she didn't plan on spilling her heart out to her friends this afternoon.

"Did your sister have a good time Ayumi?" Yuka asked, after Kagome had went quiet.

"She said it was ok."

Yuka sighed in a loud huff. "I want my first to be more than ok! I want it to be romantic and stuff, with rose petals and a marble shower."

Eri wrinkled her nose. "What'?"

"He would have to have a great job obviously, but I want a great smile too."

Yuka groaned. "You should go through your parents, then."

Kagome gave her friends a small smile. She longed to break open her shell and tell her oldest friends about the situation in the feudal era, but with the time traveling, not to mention all the battle, decapitation, black magic and gore she had witnessed, everything was too bizarre sometimes for Kagome to understand.

Ayumi had went on to explain a few rather personal details about her sister's experience, and Kagome listened, half wondering, half daydreaming. She pictured the face of a certain hanyou, pondering how she could smuggle him into her shower and kiss his collarbone, his muscled chest . She frowned. _"Why? Why am I thinking like this?_ Maybe she had spent too much time around Miroku lately. Either way, she became annoyed with herself, and at the fact that she had it bad for Inuyasha.

 **xxx**

 **xx**

 **x**

Kagome slumped against her bed frame in the pink universe of her room, scribbling notes on her homework, a mound of pillows pilled around her waist. Her window sat open to the night, crisp scents of the autumn season mingled with the warm smell of muffins in the oven downstairs. A dog's bark and the yells of a car alarm echoed from down the street and into her room. Despite the urban background noise the convenience of electricity beat straining her eyes by candle light in the five hundred years ago.

A red and silver blur quietly hopped down from her windowsill and onto her floor.

She stopped writing and glanced at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" she muttered. "I'm spending the night tonight, remember?" She waited for a snide remark but he just hovered over her bed and peered at her with glassy eyes.

"I wanted to see you," he whispered.

A silver strand of hair caressed her bare leg. Kagome felt her pulse quicken. "What?"

She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt as he turned away from her and glided across her bedroom. She stared, mouth agape, when he creeped her door shut, and then twisted the lock with a clawed hand.

He returned to her side and plopped onto her bed. Confused, Kagome leaned closer to him, afraid illness had caused his weird behavior. Tension spiked between them when he leaned into her face and nipped at the fragile skin of her throat, at her pulse. Kagome sucked in a breath, and when she opened her eyes his normal scowl had vanished, replaced by a raw expression so deep that it made muscles clench low in her body. More pieces of his silk-like tresses tickled her neck. Something had happened and broken his defenses, leaving the real Inuyasha exposed to her like a raw nerve. His natural scent of green forest and earth, richer than any cologne, bombed her senses. He rested his weight against her headboard, one hand on each side of her head.

Her eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere to avoid Inuyasha's unfamiliar expression.

The folds of his haori overwhelmed her small form. "Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked, her back wedged between her headboard and Inuyasha's sturdy weight. "What are you doing?"

He pressed her chin between two of his fingers and yanked her head up to meet his gaze. Heart jammed up in her throat, Kagome studied his slit pupils and the yellow flecks in his eyes, his irises the color of liquid gold. He applied almost no pressure in his grip but her cheeks stung from where his razor sharp nails pricked both sides of her face. A hint of a smile crossed his lips. "I missed you, wench." Tiny dots of blood pooled around his claws.

His name calling barely registered to Kagome. His actions stunned her and she barely whispered his name.

In a fluid motion he dipped his head down and hovered his lips inches away from her own. Kagome sucked a breath in through her teeth. Her body stiffened, the tension in her shoulders wound tight like a spring coil. The velvet texture of his lips barely touched her mouth as they breathed in each others air.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open then closed. "I missed you, too." A feeling like stage fright churned in her stomach.

Inuyasha dumped her schoolwork in the floor, his claws catching some of her notes and slicing them to ribbons.

He turned around and crashed his mouth over hers as her head slammed back into the wall. White spots flared behind her closed eyes. She felt like her logical mind had been overwhelmed by hormonal urges, brought on by Inuyasha's sudden onslaught of kisses. She ignored her conscience screaming at her and opened her mouth for him; in retaliation he licked the outline of her pink lips with his tongue. Her heart skipped several beats with the realization that Inuyasha was in _her_ bed, kissing her with a bewitched ferocity.

Blood roared in her ears and she kept her eyes shut tight.

His body weight pushed against her chest, her breasts a supple cushion of flesh between them. Braless, her nipples rubbed against his chest through the thin layer of her shirt. Kagome melted into his embrace, allowing Inuyasha to pin her smaller body underneath him, his legs tangled with her own. Her common sense screamed at her to stop this, it wasn't right, her whole family sat oblivious downstairs. Her tongue slid against the sharp danger of his sinful fangs and Inuyasha's muffled groan quickly drowned out her doubts.

Kagome grabbed two hand fills of his thick hair as he slowly worked at her mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers in several achingly slow loops, the movement sending heat rushing down to the mound of sensitive tissue between her legs.

As if he sensed the spike in her arousal, Inuyasha hiked her skirt up and pressed the hardness in his pants against the damp cloth of her underwear. Kagome watched him with hazy eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked in a husky tone that sent shivers up and down her back. The crackle of heat from the power of a miko and a half demon charged the room with invisible static and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Lips slightly parted, she nodded her consent. She needed the space in between her legs to be filled by his him. She craved his searing touch. She was dizzy for it.

Lowering his pants, he exposed himself to the cool air of her room. Before she even had time to be embarrassed over the first sight of a man's erection, he ground himself against core, hard. The movement tore a cry from the depths of her throat. Her senses dissolved into pleasure as he frantically slid himself up and down her swollen mound, her lips clenched around his penis through her underwear. He raked his claws down her back. "Oh God, Inuyasha," she moaned, "Inuyasha!" Blood trailed down the petite curves of her back.

Her covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes meeting hers and drowning in a sea of lust. "Shhh," he growled. "You can't make noise right now." He had one ear cocked sideways, listening for footsteps or voices near her door.

She arched her back and ground herself against his pelvis. "Do it Inuyasha!"

His breath came in several short pants, his face contorted from the effort of restraint.

Her nerves were too new to the sensations of sex and she felt her muscles pulse deep in her abdomen, her body slick with sweat.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned through his hand. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

 **xxx**

 **xx**

 **x**

Kagome bolted up from her sleeping bag, eyes wide and lips frozen in the process of forming a word.

She met the stare of a hazy eyed Inuyasha, crouched low beside her in the woods.

Kagome blinked. She felt the prickly texture of grass underneath her hands, her eyes adjusting to the blanket of shadow around them, Inuyasha's face visible only by the dying flicker of the evening campfire. His bright yellow eyes shined in the darkness as if they had their own inner fire. They reflected light like a wild animal's eyes, eerie as that feature was to see on a human face. Someone snored and sniffled a few feet away.

She was in the feudel era. That whole situation had been a dream. Kagome closed her mouth, stricken with panic. Inuyasha gaped back at her.

A quiet hovered over the night time woods, cool air still too potent for cicadas and other noisy bugs. No sounds other than the occasional snap of a twig or animal sound, voiceless and invisible like ghosts. No planes in the sky, no street lamps for human convenience, instead vast endless darkness loomed beyond the treeline. Kagome swallowed, her mouth dry and tasteless.

Inuyasha leaned in and inhaled her scent, concern heavy in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kagome jerked back as if burned. She shifted in her sleeping bag and felt a pool of slickness on her thighs and in her underwear. "Y-yeah," she whispered, fighting the urge to cover her face. She wondered, horrified, if he detected her aroused state. Probably yes thanks to his superpower bloodhound nose. "What happened?"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands the sleeve of his haori, sitting close enough for her to notice his blush. "You, uh..." he frowned, voice shaky. "You were crying out in your sleep. I thought something was wrong."

Kagome froze. Her heart thundered in her chest so loud she feared Inuyasha could hear it. "D-did..anyone else notice?"

He shrugged. "'Don't think so."

A few seconds dragged by as Kagome wracked her brain for something to say. Based on Inuyasha's distracted expression, he was searching for a conversation topic as well, before the moment escalated into an argument, or prolonged awkwardness between them for days.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Why were you looking at me?"

The way Inuyasha squared his shoulders told Kagome her question had made him defensive. "You said _my_ name, wench! What am I supposed to do?"

His voice sliced through the quiet night air. A group of startled birds fled from the oak tree above Kagome's head.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Don't wake everyone up!"

Inuyasha scowled, a crease between his dark eyebrows. "Why?" he leered at her, his voice lowered to a hushed tone. "You don't want anyone to know?"

Kagome withheld a sharp retort and looked down at her fingernails, frowning. The breeze chilled her blazing skin, her flesh hot from her dream Inuyasha's imaginary kisses. The thought of his clawed hands pressed against the delicate skin of her back made her want to touch him, hold his hand, some form of contact and relief. "It's nothing," she muttered. "I've had you on my mind a lot lately. More than usual, I mean. That's all."

She felt the potency of Inuyasha's startled silence. Her embarrassment flared to life and she bit the inside of her cheek.

Inuyasha gazed into her face. Thoughts passed behind his eyes like shadows. The campfire flickered in a half-hearted dance and cast jumping orange light onto the angles of his face. "Kagome..."

She blushed. The memory of the dream left the ghost of his touch against the exposed skin of her arm and chest. Her pajamas had a rather low neckline. "We've been through so much together since that first day I came through the well. Lots of things have changed..." she let her voice trail off, feeling exposed under his gaze, his shiny gold eyes blazing with questions. She pulled her knees up to her chest, legs covered by an itchy wool blanket.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's face softened. "I know. I can feel how we..."

Kagome's heartbeat quickened a few beats. She stared down at her hands and picked at her cuticles.

"Dammit, I'm no good at these things." Inuyasha's mumbled, shoulders slumped, with a tinge of pain in his eyes that made Kagome wish she could recall her words and hold him in her arms until the memories of his age old suffering evaporated, leaving only his golden heart, to match his golden eyes. "Kagome," he whispered, voice unsteady. "Is that true? I'm in your...thoughts all the time?"

She sighed, trying to steady her trembling hands. "Of course, dummy."

Again, his quiet reaction split open her nerves. "It's even hard for me to study sometimes." she chuckled softly. Wait, no. That had sounded stupid. She tugged her blanket up to her chest and made herself small. "You don't have to say anything. I was just telling you. You asked." She couldn't bring herself to reveal the details of her dream, but she owed him some sort of explanation. She frowned. She doubted Kikyou had ever entertained such dirty fantasies.

Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder, and Kagome stared into his face with wide brown eyes. A serious expression sat heavy on his features, claws that in reality would never cut her skin poised against her collarbone. His familiar face peered at her from the surrounding darkness, the night time woods a black shroud at his back, a figure half enveloped in shadow, like a sinister forest kami; but she didn't fear him.

He pushed her back down onto her sleeping bag and the prickly grass beneath it, her own hair a bundle of softness against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched the silver river of his hair as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes. Invisible butterflies blazed a trail up from her stomach to her throat. The cracked skin of his lips dragged across her mouth, his sharp canine teeth hidden behind the barrier of his lips. He kissed her slowly, the warmth of his skin heating up her face. She felt the tension coiled in his shoulder blades as she laced her fingers together at he base of his neck.

He broke the kiss, and Kagome opened her eyes. He studied her face, his eyes framed by long, fair eyelashes. She had never noticed their light color before.

He blushed. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

Kagome's skin buzzed from the need to reclaim the space between them. She yearned for his words, for him to confess his long kept secrets, anything. A strong need for each other deepened their friendship, she knew this, but something darkened their bond, some sort of carnal and physical desire. Neither one discussed it. She feared upsetting the delicate balance between friends and lovers. Better friends than strangers. But the mystery behind his recent passionate looks baited her more and more every day. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled in a small voice.

Face suddenly stern, he pulled away from her and gently unwrapped himself from her embrace. He held her fists in his big hands, kissed them, and then turned on his heel and bounded away into the murky woods. A tornado of emotion had been in his eyes.

Kagome rested her head back against her sleeping bag and counted the number of blinking stars in the sky. Hundreds glittered above her head, like a spray of fairy dust in the clouds. They burned brighter in this sky than in the polluted skyscapes of her era.

Her eyes stung with tears.

Damn that Inuyasha. Her chest ached, as if someone had wrapped chains around her heart.

 **xxx**

 **xx**

 **x**

* * *

 _...Hi. I don't have a beta, just saying. I suck with titles too lmao. I read tons of Inuyasha fanfiction and I felt it was only right to contribute a lil bit. Forgive me, I don't write often. I write what I want to read so this will be romantic smut(or should be) aka LEMON if you prefer oldschool terminology lol. This was originally a one shot, but it became long over time so I split it up, hoping it would be easier to read this way. I have the second part done, I will edit it soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! InuxKag forever hehe!_


End file.
